C'est à mon tour
by Raven Howl
Summary: Depuis la mort de leurs parents, Tadashi s'est vu confier la responsabilité de veiller sur son petit frère, Hiro. Toutefois, même si son travail en tant qu'aîné est exemplaire, tout le monde a ses limites. HIDASHI / CANON


**Titre**** : "**C'est à mon tour"

**Rating**** : **K+ (ça doit bien être la première fois)

**Note**** : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis de retour (pour combien de temps, telle est la question). Mon absence est encore une fois de plus à la fois justifiable et non justifiable. Donc je vais juste m'excuser encore une fois. Pour cet O.S, je m'attaque à un nouveau couple que j'adore et que je ne peux vraiment pas dissocier : _Le Hidashi ! _*lève les mains haut vers le ciel* Ce sera le premier (et certainement pas le dernier) O.S que j'écrirai sur eux, il sera même probable que j'écrive toute une fiction mais je n'en suis pas encore là. Bizarrement, pendant que j'écrivais l'O.S, il m'est arrivé à peu près la même chose que Tadashi mais je vous laisse le découvrir. Je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête et surtout, parce que je me vois en Tadashi (en qualité de grand frère je veux dire). Je vous rassure, aucune relation incestueuse n'est vraiment explicitée dans cet O.S donc, ceux contre ce genre de relation peuvent lire sans grimacer.

Bon c'est pas tout. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer**** : **Ces personnages appartiennent à Disney et aux Nouveaux Héros.

* * *

"C'est à mon tour"

Depuis la mort de leurs parents, Tadashi Hamada s'était vu confié la responsabilité de veiller sur son petit frère, Hiro. Le petit génie, la grosse tête, l'enfant qui parvenait à tourner en ridicule même les plus grands professeurs, diplômés d'écoles réputées. Tel était le garçon dont il avait à présent la charge. L'écart d'âge entre les deux enfants avait quelque peu facilité la tâche à l'aîné qui avait déjà neuf ans lorsque leurs géniteurs périrent dans un terrible accident de voiture. À cette époque, son cadet n'avait que trois ans et les quelques souvenirs qu'il gardait d'eux, étaient très vagues et très peu nombreux. Lors de l'enterrement, ils étaient restés silencieux, observant simplement ces hommes en costumes noirs conduire les cercueils dans les tombes creusées au préalable, avant de replacer la terre par-dessus les boîtes en bois sculptées à la main. Le plus grand se souvenait comment cette petite main s'était accrochée à la manche de son vêtement, la serrant comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. De la même manière que ses parents venaient de le faire. Son membre s'était mis à trembler légèrement, communiquant son sentiment de terreur à son semblable. Si jamais Tadashi venait à partir, le petit génie en devenir serait seul et incapable de continuer sur la route lumineuse qu'il avait commencé à se tracer. Ses petits yeux ambrés, autrefois pleins de vie et d'intelligence, s'étaient vidés de leur substance et lorsqu'il chercha un quelconque réconfort dans le regard de son aîné, il fut surpris de trouver cette force et ce courage palpiter dans les orbes sombres de Tadashi. L'enfant s'était écroulé dans les bras de son frère et ce-dernier avait enlacé ses bras autour de son petit corps, lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes pour lui faire comprendre que lui ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais derrière et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

À partir de ce jour, aussi funèbre fut-il, le plus âgé des Hamada se promit de veiller sur cet être frêle et sans défense, s'entraînant à être la personne qui gardera ses secrets, qui le soignera lorsqu'il sera malade, qui le soutiendra dans toutes les conditions même la plus extrême, qui l'encouragera lorsqu'il sera au plus bas de son moral et qu'il ne trouvera plus la force de remonter la pente, et continuant de travailler sur son propre avenir avec autant d'ardeur. Tous les problèmes de son frère passaient avant les siens. Son esprit de sacrifice se forgea au fur et à mesure des années, bien que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cette mentalité ait toujours été présente. Il abandonnait parfois de gros projets ou même carrément les cours, pour pouvoir s'occuper de la santé morale et physique de son cadet, lui apportant tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'il n'avait pas pu gagner auprès de sa famille, maintenant brisée. Ils avaient été recueillis par leur tante Cass, qui avait fait de son mieux pour les protéger, les nourrir et les élever malgré ses connaissances restreintes sur ce sujet. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfants, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se débrouiller et c'est grâce à l'aide de Tadashi, que peu à peu, la famille commençait à se reconstruire.

Aujourd'hui encore, alors que l'adolescent venait à peine d'avoir seize ans et qu'il entrait dans sa seconde année de Lycée, que sa tête était remplie de rêves et de désirs, que sa présence était toujours recueillie par le dernier membre vivant de sa famille et que tante Cass avait réussi à trouver une vraie stabilité, entre sa vie personnelle et son travail au _Lucky Café, _Tadashi continuait de tenir cette promesse. Cependant, la fatigue commençait peu à peu à prendre le dessus. Les cours l'épuisaient. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il lui arrivait d'avoir des maux de crâne plutôt violents. Parfois même, il se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause de courbatures ou simplement, d'une intense réflexion qui le tenait vivement éveillé. Mais malgré tout, le brun ne cessait jamais d'être présent et la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait avoir, c'était de voir son petit frère sourire après avoir reçu un petit paquet de bonbons ours ou simplement, une bonne note à un contrôle. Malgré son jeune âge, son cerveau plus développé que les autres lui avait permis d'entrer au collège bien plus tôt. Cela avait apporté son lot de problèmes avec les élèves de sa classe qui étaient jaloux de son intelligence, qui commencèrent à le brimer et l'insulter. Ce fut avec l'aide de son grand frère, qu'Hiro avait réussi à les faire fuir pour ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais l'image du petit garçon, recouvert de bleus et de plaies, était encore bien présente dans l'esprit de l'aîné qui ne pouvait croire que de tels gestes pouvaient être proférés à l'encontre d'un enfant. Ces adolescents étaient censés être bien plus matures que lui. Une pique de douleur vint le sortir de ses souvenirs et il redirigea ses yeux papillonnants vers sa copie.

_«-Courage, encore quelques exercices et ce sera fini»_ pensa-t-il une main supportant sa tête alourdie par le manque de sommeil.

Ce devait être minuit et le lycéen était toujours en train de terminer ses équations pour les jours à venir. Il aimait prendre un peu d'avance sur ses devoirs pour pouvoir s'occuper du café avec sa tante et s'amuser avec son frère. Il avait passé presque la fin de sa soirée dans son coin de la chambre, la tête baissée sur une pile de feuilles qu'il avait à remplir et des cahiers à sa droite, dont il venait de relire les différents écrits. Une autre pile se trouvait à sa gauche, composée de manuels scolaires ou d'œuvres sur la robotique. Malgré tout cet amoncellement de papiers et de bouquins, cette partie de la chambre que partageaient les deux frères, restait parfaitement propre et ordonnée alors que l'autre … reflétait tout bonnement l'esprit d'Hiro. Les vêtements qui traînaient au sol, de même que les jouets et les livres de son collège, représentaient les idées qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre à exécution et qui restaient là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en faire quelque chose. Tadashi eut un léger rire en regardant à quel point, même avec tout le génie qu'il pouvait posséder, son frère était simplement un enfant comme les autres sur certains points.

Sa bonne humeur fut rapidement chassée par une nouvelle douleur au crâne qui le ramena à la dure réalité. Il essaya de se lever pour prendre des médicaments dans la salle de bain afin de calmer tous ces lancements toutefois, le fait d'être debout lui fit voir le monde d'une façon très désagréable et il ferma brutalement les yeux, sa vision instable lui donnant la nausée. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler sans raison sous le poids de son corps et il comprit qu'il avait enfin atteint sa limite. Celle que nous possédons tous et que nous atteignons uniquement lorsque nous sommes trop durs avec nous-mêmes. Il voulut au moins rejoindre son lit, se mettre sous ses draps, oublier cette douleur lancinante au niveau de ses tempes et pouvoir être en forme le lendemain, mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un pas, il sentit ses genoux rencontrer le sol froid de la pièce et sa tête se posa lourdement sur le bord de sa couche, appréciant la douceur de ses draps et la fraîcheur qu'il dégageait alors que la température de son corps commençait à grimper. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il aurait également pu appeler sa tante pour lui demander un peu d'aide pour une fois, ou contacter le docteur mais sa fatigue prit le dessus et le monde devint noir au bout de deux minutes dans cette position. Il soupira avant de fermer complètement les yeux, pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller fermer la fenêtre et que son frère serait vraiment remonté contre lui.

ooooo~ooooo

Hiro faisait partie de cette catégorie d'enfant qui n'aime pas spécialement dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne supportait pas vraiment le froid. La sensation que la caresse du vent provoquait sur sa peau était vraiment désagréable et lorsqu'il avait la chair de poule, il boudait les minutes suivantes en mettant parfois la faute sur son frère car ce-dernier, contrairement à lui, aimait bien ouvrir son volet pour aérer la chambre. Et cette fois encore, le brun se réveilla en pleine nuit à cause de la température ambiante qui était descendue de 2 ou 3 degrés. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore fatigué et prêt à repartir pour la nuit mais il frissonnait sous sa couette et n'avait pas envie de tomber malade, trop attaché à ses cours et aux longues séances de réflexion durant la journée. Alors il finit par se lever, sentant la vague de froid l'envahir alors que ses jambes découvertes sortaient doucement de la torpeur du sommeil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'enfant passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, frottant d'un autre côté ses yeux piquants et remarqua que la lampe de bureau de son frère n'était pas éteinte. Il se demandait si Tadashi était encore en train de travailler. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son grand frère de rester éveillé aussi tard dans la nuit. En y repensant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce que son frère faisait malgré l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cela ne restait qu'un sentiment personnel et jamais il ne lui avait demandé si ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait, ou s'il le faisait simplement pour faire plaisir aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il se trouva très égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui-même alors que son semblable faisait tout pour parfaire leur vie et le combler de toutes les manières possibles.

-Dashi ? L'appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

Aucune réponse. Il devait être endormi sur son bureau. Pensant un instant au bien être de quelqu'un d'autre, comme son aîné le faisait tout le temps, il se dirigea vers la partie opposée à son lit et ouvrit lentement le paravent pour découvrir le corps de son frère, à moitié au sol et la partie supérieure couchée lourdement sur le bord de son lit.

-Nii~chan ? Essaya-t-il une seconde fois.

Tadashi ne voulait toujours pas se réveiller. Hiro était un peu inquiet tout de même, cela non plus n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de s'endormir de la sorte et en laissant la fenêtre ouverte, de même que la lumière allumée. Il s'approcha timidement du corps endormi et posa une main indécise sur l'épaule de son semblable. Ce-dernier laissa un grognement sourd et son visage se tordit de douleur. La panique submergea le collégien qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

-Dashi, réveille-toi. Tu vas attraper froid comme ça !

Il le secoua un peu pour l'aider à se réveiller. Mauvaise idée … Sans qu'il ne se réveille totalement, Tadashi mit sa main devant sa bouche et ses épaules tressautèrent. Hiro ne comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, que lorsque les yeux de son aîné s'ouvrir totalement et que ce-dernier se leva difficilement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. L'adolescent ferma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas que son petit protégé n'ait à supporter ce spectacle et vida son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Le garçon de l'autre côté de la porte resta figé, immobile et stupéfait. Son grand frère était malade ? Impossible. Le plus vieux des Hamada n'était jamais réellement tombé malade. Pas au point de s'évanouir sur le bord de son lit ou de devoir rejoindre les W.C à une telle vitesse. Était-ce la fatigue ? Était-ce le travail ? Dormait-il assez ? Mangeait-il convenablement lorsqu'il était au lycée ? D'un seul coup, Hiro sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'il entendait les hoquets de son protecteur à travers les fins murs de leur chambre. Il ne s'occupait jamais de son aîné alors que lui … alors que Tadashi avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait besoin de son aide.

-D-Dashi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-H-hum … O-oui Hiro. Tu peux aller te recoucher … murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le petit brun laissa un moment de silence s'installer, sachant pertinemment que celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui le protégeait depuis si longtemps, n'était pas en état de se prendre en main. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Les rôles venaient d'être subitement inversés et il allait prouver à son frère, que lui aussi, pouvait s'occuper de lui et se débrouiller seul. Sans prévenir, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et rejoignit la silhouette avachie sur la cuve blanche, le visage pâle et tordue par une souffrance intérieure. Il se mit à genoux à ses côtés et caressa lentement son dos, apaisant les soubresauts de son aîné de la plus simple des façons. Il était secoué de spasmes et ne cesser de demander à son cadet, entre deux toussotements, de sortir. En tant que grand frère, il n'avait pas envie que son petit protégé le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse. Hiro resta pourtant impassible. Il en avait vu d'autres à son collège, même si comparer son frère à une grenouille qu'ils avaient disséqué, n'était pas vraiment sa plus belle réplique. Il perdit son sourire moqueur lorsqu'un nouveau hoquet obligea l'adolescent à détourner le regard. L'inquiétude et la pitié tordirent l'estomac du petit brun. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état et la vue de ce spectacle, non pas le fait que le garçon était en train de régurgiter son dernier repas, mais la réalisation de tout ce que son frère supportait de lui-même, lui fit comprendre qu'il était un poids difficile à supporter et que les responsabilités étaient peut-être trop lourdes pour Tadashi. Hiro se frappa intérieurement en se crachant à la face qu'il était le pire frère du monde.

-H-Hiro … N-ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller seul.

-Hors de question, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi pour une fois !

-J-je ne sais pas ce que j'ai … je n'ai pas envie que t-tu l'attrapes.

-Tant que tu ne m'embrasses pas, ça devrait aller, blagua-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère sombre de la nuit.

Après deux ou trois hauts le cœur, Tadashi se sentit un peu mieux et se décolla de l'appareil blanc, s'adossant douloureusement contre le mur à sa gauche. Hiro s'occupa de tirer la chasse et sortit une serviette propre du placard sous le lavabo, l'humidifia et s'accroupit devant le corps brûlant de son _patient. _Il lui essuya doucement la bouche, écartant les quelques mèches qui étaient à présent collées par la sueur sur son front.

-Tu es brûlant Nii~chan. Je vais te chercher des médicaments, dit le collégien lavant rapidement la serviette. Viens, on va te mettre au lit d'abord.

Malgré sa petite taille et ses bras loin d'être aussi musclés que ceux de son frère, Hiro parvint à l'aider à se lever et le conduisit lentement mais sûrement, vers son matelas. Il le tenait par la taille tandis que Tadashi passait son bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la couche de l'aîné des Hamada, le petit souleva les couvertures de sa main libre et l'allongea pour qu'il puisse se reposer un instant. Ensuite, il replaça les draps jusque sous ses clavicules afin de le garder au chaud et retourna dans leur salle de bain pour prendre une nouvelle serviette et une vasque qu'il remplit d'eau. Il revint ensuite vers le lit de son frère et déposa le bol sur sa table de chevet, avant de plonger le tissu dans le liquide, l'essorer et le placer sur le front brûlant du malade. Bien qu'il n'ait que dix ans, le pré-adolescent connaissait déjà bien les différentes maladies communes à tout être humain, qui pouvaient être attrapé si l'on était trop exposé au froid ou si l'on mangeait une certaine nourriture à une période bien précise de l'année. Du coup, même si la technique n'y était pas, il avait la méthode et les connaissances.

-Je vais te chercher des médicaments et prendre ta température, je reviens. Tu veux que je prévienne tante Cass ?

-Non … soupira-t-il, un mélange de bien-être et de soulagement l'envahissant alors qu'il voyait son petit frère se démener pour apaiser ses douleurs.

C'était rare de voir le jeune Hamada faire ce genre de choses, lui qui se concentrait surtout sur ses études et ses inventions, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de voir ceux qui l'entouraient et d'être concerné par leur bien-être. Dans un sens, Tadashi comprenait parfaitement cette réaction. Après tout, c'était un enfant prodige et il devait déjà supporter la différence qu'il avait avec les autres et la difficulté d'être le plus jeune de sa classe, il ne pouvait pas en plus s'attarder sur le sort des autres alors que le sien était déjà très peu enviable.

Sa tête le faisait moins souffrir à présent, mais les grondements dans son crâne n'avaient pas encore cessé et étaient plus puissants à certains moments. Au début, la douleur se localisait essentiellement sur la partie frontale de sa tête mais finalement, celle-ci s'était peut-être dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire de ce côté-là et migra vers l'arrière, provoquant de légers tournis à sa victime. La nausée qu'il avait eu tantôt disparu lentement, gardant quand même une légère emprise sur son estomac pour le plier à sa volonté. Alors que ses paupières devenaient à nouveau lourdes et que le monde continuait de tourner, Hiro réapparut, illuminé par la faible lumière du bureau. L'enfant posa les deux boîtes de médicaments et le verre d'eau à côté de la vasque avant d'empoigner le thermomètre et de vérifier la température de son frère.

-39.6°C … murmura-t-il, une expression choquée apparaissant lentement sur son visage.

Il marqua une pause avant de donner le verre à Tadashi, qui avala avec deux médicaments -un contre les maux de tête et l'autre, pour les nausées- avant de se recoucher et de lentement fermer les yeux. Hiro prit une chaise en bois et la positionna juste à côté du matelas, tenant le bout de son assise, la tête basse comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était très désagréable. La respiration plutôt bruyante de l'aîné des Hamada était la seule chose que l'on pouvait noter dans le vide de la pièce. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui décida de percer ce malaise qui semblait subsister, plus en lui qu'autour d'eux.

-Je suis désolé Nii~chan …

Surpris par la soudaine excuse de son cadet, le brun tourna la tête et observa les traits tordus de son protégé, le linge sur son front tombant légèrement sur ses draps blancs.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Sa voix était douce mais toujours faible et enrouée. Il sortit sa main de sous les draps pour chercher celle de son cadet et emmêler leurs doigts dans un geste réconfortant et aimant. Tadashi ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à son frère. Ce n'était pas dans ses gênes, jamais il n'y avait pensé et il était certain que cela ne se produirait pas. Il aimait trop pour ça. Il était la dernière personne, le seul qu'il lui restait. Il attendit patiemment la réponse de son tendre petit frère, caressant de son pouce le dessus de son membre. Finalement, Hiro laissa un reniflement se frayait un chemin à travers le silence.

-Hiro ?

-Pardon Dashi, je ne préoccupe que de moi et je n'avais pas vu à … à quel point tu étais mal. Je n'avais pas … pas réalisé. Je suis vraiment qu'un gamin … qu'un gamin égoïste.

Pour la première fois, le collégien brava les remparts de sa froideur et de sa rigidité, pour verser des larmes de rancœur envers lui-même. Jamais il n'avait voulu rendre son frère malade et à cause de lui, à cause de tout ce que son grand frère faisait pour lui, il était à présent cloué au lit, tordu de douleur et fiévreux. Il tenta de refouler les nombreuses larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses orbes couleurs miel mais rien à faire, sa haine envers lui-même et son ignorance face à la détresse de son aîné étaient beaucoup plus fortes.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Hiro … Si je fais ça, c'est de mon plein gré. Tu ne m'as pas forcé. Je suis tombé malade à cause de mon insouciance, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir …

-Mais si … si je prenais un peu plus soin de moi. Si j'étais moins …

Il se coupa sans raison, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. Tadashi continuait de caresser sa peau avec délicatesse et amour, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ses yeux semblaient vraiment lourds et emplis de fatigue, le petit génie se frappa intérieurement une nouvelle fois pour être si stupide de pleurer en face de son aîné. Ce-dernier allait s'inquiéter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et souffrir encore plus.

-Hiro ? Tout va bien ?

Une lumière s'éclaira au-dessus de sa tête et le pré-adolescent comprit que c'était à son tour. C'était à lui maintenant de faire en sorte que son frère se sente protéger et aimer. Il devait se responsabiliser un petit peu, lui montrer qu'il était assez grand à présent pour prendre soin de lui et venir à bout de ses propres problèmes. C'était à son tour de câliner le jeune homme, de le chouchouter et de l'aider à se sentir bien. Il se leva de son assise et se pencha vers le front du malade, déposant un baiser là où se trouvait auparavant, le linge humide qui avait fait légèrement tomber sa température.

-Je m'occupe de tout nii~chan. Repose-toi. C'est à mon tour maintenant de m'occuper de toi ! Dit-il, déterminé.

Tadashi sourit. Cette fois-ci, son sourire était vrai et plein de bons sentiments. Celui de quelqu'un qui était fier. Celui de quelqu'un qui était empli de joie. Pas celui de quelqu'un qui essaie de cacher ses troubles à ses proches, ou qui souhaite réconforter une personne. Celui-ci était bien réel. Hiro fut plus que satisfait et observa son frère alors que celui si le remerciait, avant de laisser ses paupières se rabattre sur ses perles emplies fatigue. Une fois que sa respiration ralentit et qu'aucun autre rictus n'apparut sur son visage pâle mais apaisé, l'autre garçon put souffler un grand coup et s'installer plus confortablement dans son assise, tenant toujours la main de son grand frère dans la sienne.

Avoir Tadashi à ses côtés était la plus belle chose que le monde ait pu lui donner, le garçon ne le niait plus à présent. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi aimable, aimant et attentionné avant. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, il n'avait pas connu grand monde dans sa famille hormis sa tante, qui était une boule d'affection à en étouffer n'importe quelle autre personne. Pourtant, il savait que personne au monde ne pouvait réconforter quelqu'un comme le faisait son frère. Et il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir laissé au moins lui, car si jamais il venait à le perdre, Hiro ne pourrait plus aller de l'avant et serait complètement perdu. Sur ces pensées plutôt négatives, l'enfant se laissa lentement glisser sur le bord du matelas, toujours assis sur la chaise en bois et serrant la main de son aîné, se faisant happer par les longs bras de Morphée.

ooooo~ooooo

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était le premier debout, son frère toujours paisiblement endormi sur son lit, un léger sourire étirant son visage qui avait repris des couleurs. Il se redressa pour passer sa main sur le front de Tadashi pour s'assurer que sa fièvre était tombée et fut heureux de constater que celle-ci avait complètement disparu. Alors ce n'était qu'un gros coup de fatigue ? Il laissa la paume de son membre rester un peu plus longtemps sur la joue de son grand malade et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'expression de son frère lorsqu'il dormait et celle-ci était bien plus attendrissante que n'importe quels chats mignons que l'on pouvait trouver sur internet.

Il allait retirer sa main lorsque les yeux de son frère commencèrent à s'ouvrir et que ce-dernier se mit à bâiller avec ferveur, agrippant le poignet de cet être si proche de lui, l'obligeant à plonger sur le matelas pour rester contre lui. Hiro fut plus que surpris par l'action de son aîné et se mit à grogner en lui disant qu'il devait se reposer et ne pas trop bouger. Même si la température était tombée, il devait encore être fatigué et avoir faim.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot Dashi, je dois descendre te préparer à manger, ronchonna le pré-adolescent en secouant les membres de son aîné pour qu'il le lâche.

-Allez, reste un peu comme ça. Je me sentirai mieux si tu restes avec moi.

-Nii~chan, soit un peu sérieux. Tu n'as plus de fièvre mais tu dois encore te reposer.

-Allez Hiiirooo ! J'ai besoin d'affection en ce-moment plus que de repos.

Les gémissements de son frère l'obligèrent à se détendre dans son étreinte, accueillant la chaleur corporelle qu'il dégageait avec un léger sourire. Son dos contre son torse, il sentait les battements de son organe vitale et se laissa guider par le rythme de celui-ci, laissant le souffle régulier de son aîné, soulever différentes mèches au niveau de sa nuque. D'un coup, il sentit les muscles des larges bras autour de ses épaules se contracter. Tadashi se redressa soudainement et grimaça lorsqu'une petite douleur lui traversa vivement le crâne, le rappelant à l'ordre. Hiro se tourna pour comprendre la raison de cette soudaine réaction, fronçant ses sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Recouche-toi espèce d'idiot !

-Mais … Hiro, tu as cours non ? Dépêche-toi de te préparer, tu vas rater ton bus sinon !

Le petit garçon secoua la tête dans un signe de moquerie et d'exaspération. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, agrippant doucement ses épaules pour l'aider à se recoucher. L'adolescent tenta de résister mais son manque de protéines et de vitamines, l'empêcha de montrer toute l'étendue de sa force. Le plus jeune replaça les draps pour bien le couvrir et descendit du matelas.

-Je vais prendre un jour de congé, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Je vais dire à tante Cass d'appeler le lycée et le collège, annonça-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur le front de son protecteur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi petit frère, je m'en sortirai très bien seul.

-Hors de question ! Tu me chouchoutes tout le temps, c'est à mon tour maintenant de te montrer que je peux prendre soin de moi, et de ceux qui m'entourent.

À l'entente de cette réponse, l'aîné sourit et vit la chevelure brune de son frère disparaître derrière le mur, pour revenir seulement quelques minutes avec un plateau couvert de bonnes choses. Hiro le plaça sur ses genoux, une fois qu'il eut pris une position assise, et prit sa chaise pour surveiller qu'il prenait tous ses médicaments et qu'il mangeait correctement.

-Je suis fier de toi Hiro, tu as bien grandi, déclara le convalescent entre deux bouchées de sa compote, la nourriture favorite et obligatoire des malades.

-B-bien sûr ! Je suis plus un bébé quand même.

-Tu seras toujours mon petit bébé à moi.

Et sur cette phrase, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son protégé avant de rire en voyant son expression indignée. Oui. Celui qu'il devait protéger, était en train de grandir et de prendre en maturité et il espérait vraiment voir ce qu'il allait créer et devenir dans un futur prochain. Mais il espérait tout de même que cela n'arrive pas trop vite. Il aimait son petit frère tel qu'il était. Et rien n'avait pas besoin de plus que son bonheur, pour être lui-même, le plus heureux de tous les grands frères.


End file.
